


Finding Kyungsoo

by KaisooWriter



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Regret, Short Story, Short-Term Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisooWriter/pseuds/KaisooWriter
Summary: Kyungsoo had been lost for 3 years but Jongin is still searching for him.





	Finding Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a short story inspired from the movie, "Finding Nemo". Though it is inspired from the movie, the way this story is plotted is totally different. And if you have a VERY weak heart, I advise you to not read this. But if you like drama, well, ENJOY!!

Kyungsoo, a petite cutiepie with short term memory loss got lost when he went to Busan with his best friend Jongin. Kyungsoo had been missing for 3 years, but Jongin keeps searching for him. All this time, Jongin kept on blaming himself for Kyungsoo's disappearance.

Wherever Jongin went, he brought a picture of the missing boy. Every time he asks people, "Ma'am, sir, have you seen this boy? He's short, tan, and has black hair.", and they will answer "No, I'm sorry." his heart breaks. Every night, he stares at pictures of Kyungsoo, wishing he'd come back, saying his sorry, and confessing his love. One day, he was scrolling through his twitter timeline and he sees a post of someone named Baekhyun; a picture with Kyungsoo. Right away, he messages Baekhyun and meets up with him. Fortunately, the said guy was nearby.

The two met up on a cafe, the silence was serene. "So.. you are?" Baekhyun asked. "I'm Kim Jongin. I saw this post of yours," Jongin shows him the picture and Baekhyun's face suddenly becomes sad, "this boy is-"

"Kyungsoo" Baekhyun interrupted him. Jongin smiled.

"Is he still with you? Where is he? Can I see him?" Jongin noticed Baekhyun's glassy eyes and thinks if he did something wrong. "I-I'm sorry," Baekhyun's voice cracked and a tear ran down his face.

"Wh-why?" Jongin stutters. No please no. "Kyungsoo he... " Baekhyun stops.

And it also feels like Jongin's heart had stopped. He could not hear his heartbeat but he could hear the bell above the door that rang every time someone entered the cafe, the murmurs of random people, and the crying of children. 

"Kyungsoo died a year ago."

And that was when Jongin broke. He always imagined finding Kyungsoo and living happily ever after with him but as he thought, not all tales end happily. For hours, he cried his heart out in front of Baekhyun who was silently weeping.

"H-How?" Jongin asked through hiccups and a cracked voice.

"Kyungsoo got..." Baekhyun stopped for a moment as he sniffed and looked out the window as if reminiscing the past. "Kyungsoo got hit by a car. He died upon his arrival at the hospital."

This broke Jongin's heart even more. Kyungsoo was... gone. It feels like all of his organs are getting torn to shreds and he can feel every second of it.

"Kyungsoo always talked about a boy." Baekhyun added which caught Jongin's attention, or what might be left of it since he was still a weeping mess. "Kyungsoo always talked about how he missed a certain boy. How he feels sad whenever he thinks of him. How he feels lonely without him by his side. How he feels disappointed when he thinks of him. How he thinks that that boy was tormenting him. Kyungsoo always described the boy well but never recalled his name. Upon seeing you though, I think I might know who that boy is."

After hearing what Baekhyun said, Jongin felt his heart clench and his stomach twist. Kyungsoo felt disappointed towards him, he made him suffer even if Kyungsoo could not remember him.

"But most of all..." Baekhyun once again spoke and eyed Jongin. "Kyungsoo always said 'Whoever that boy is, I wish he's happy. I wish he's not sad. I wish he could remember the person he loves. I wish he does not let go of him. I wish he does not regret loving him.' Kyungsoo always said those. Everyday, every night, even though he is crying he always wished that you were-"Baekhyun could no longer continue as he also cried his heart out.

Kyungsoo wished so many things for Jongin but all he ever did was beg for forgiveness and confess his love. He felt even more guilty as he cried harder and louder, not giving any care to the people around him.

Baekhyun sniffed and dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief. "Today is his death anniversary."

Baekhyun gave him the cemetery's location before he left. Jongin bought white roses on the way. When he arrived at the place, he found Kyungsoo's tomb and sadly smiled while tears ran down his face. 

"Hey Soo," he said in a bittersweet voice. "How have you been?"

"You're up there right?" Just the thought of Kyungsoo smiling while crying right now clenched and tore his heart apart. Jongin broke down even more as guilt ate him, he feels like the boy died because of him. Looking at Kyungsoo's tomb, Jongin knelt, covering his face.

Tears streamed down his face while his hands covered his face, then he started pulling his hair as he begged the dead boy for forgiveness. When he had calmed down, still crying though, he sat before the tomb.

"You know, I was planning to confess to you the day you got lost. But now I can't do that, can I? I'm sorry, Soo. I love you." Jongin placed the roses on the tomb as he cried bitterly. Before leaving, he looked at Kyungsoo's tomb one last time.

"I love you Soo, I always will and I'll never forget you. I promise, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted in my twitter account (@KaisooWriter) and will soon be posted on my wattpad account (@Sage_Cicero) so it should not be an issue.


End file.
